Through The Well Again
by Kagome55678
Summary: Sometimes you just forget things and have to go back and get it. Kagome did that but she couldnt go back to her time and get it. . . she went to the land of Aaa instead. Kagome will meet people that will become like family to her and maybe some romance? rated T for safety
1. Another Adventure

"TALKING"

'THINKING'

**CHAPTER 1**

**ANOTHER ADVENTURE**

Kagome was walking through the forest of the Feudal Era with Sango and Kilala. Shippo was off somewhere else. Sango with here casual kimono and Kagome with an altered outfit of her own. The outfit consisted of a pair of black cargo pants, combat boots, black tank top, and bracelets. It had confused Inuyasha when she got out of the well today, making him repeatedly ask who she was. All and all a every funny moment. Most of the walk was fairly quiet, though it made Sango worry.

"Kagome is something on you mind?"

Kagome looks over to Sango with a bored expression, "Nah nothing to worry about." Sango didn't say anything but did have a skeptical look on her face.

"You can tell me anything you know that right?"

"Yea I know I can." Kagome started to walk faster ahead. Something was defiantly on her mind.

"Kagome, is it about Inuyasha?" Sango finally asked making Kagome sigh.  
"No it's not that, its about the well."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know why, but when I got here and look if I had everything I saw that I forgot something a when I tried to go back to my time, I couldn't."

"Oh I'm sorry," Sango whispered.

"Ha don't be," Kagome smiled. "If anyone should be its Inuyasha."

"What does this have to do with him?"

Kagome laughed and said "Oh you have no idea."

**~TIME SKIP~ to Inuyasha **

"Kagome, get your ass back here right now!" Inuyasha yelled, walking towards her retreating form.

"And why should I do that?" that stumped Inuyasha as Kagome kept on walking away and towards the well. "Plus I'm going to be right back so take a chill pill dude."

"What the hell are you wearing anyways?" Inuyasha said trying to change the subject.

"Nun ya." Was all she replied with.

"Nun ya?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome just ignored him and started to run, getting to the well in to time.

As she jumped through the well, waiting for it to be the familiar blue, it changed to neon green. 'What the hell?' Kagome thought.

Jumping out of the well looking around, she saw that she wasn't back in the modern or the feudal. She started to walk around thanking Kami that she got her bag with her.

**~WITH FIONNA AND CAKE~**

Fionna was playing a game on Bmo, waiting for Cake to come back from her date with Monochromicorn. Maybe Prince Gumball would have a mission for her or something. She didn't know and was too bored to care.

"I might as well go on a little walk or something," she said to Bmo.

As she walked outside she saw a girl with long raven hair was coming out of the well that was near by. Wanting to know who she is, Fionna started to run. Finally she got to the girl.

"Excuse me miss, but what are you doing here? You don't look to familiar," Fionna said, startling the girl.

"Oh sorry, I'm Kagome Higurashi. And you are?" Kagome asked not trying to sound rude.

"My name in Fionna, it's nice to meet you Kagome." Fionna smiled, holding out her hand. Kagome shook it.

"The pleasure is all mine," Kagome smiled back.

**KAGOME'S POV**

I could tell that this is going to be another adventure. Seeing that the girl that I just meet, Fionna, is carrying a sword with her. I wonder how many other people I'm going to meet.

We talked for some time and she told me about a guy that she likes named Prince Gumball or something, about the Ice Queen, the candy kingdom, and about a mysterious guy named Marshall Lee. I wanted to meet the people and see the kingdom.

"Hey Kagome?" Fionna asks me. "Do you want to go see the candy kingdom right now and meet PG?"

"Prince Gumball?" I question.

"Yea there are a lot of people that I know and so I give them nicknames," she says smiling.

"Sure. Why not?"

I see her smile go ear to ear as we walk over to the candy kingdom. Once we were at the entrance my mouth almost hit the floor. There are people made of candy! 'I wonder if Prince Gumball is pink.'

"Kagome!" Fionna yells.

"Yes?"

"I've been calling you for the last five minutes!"

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. Lets just get to the castle, ok?" she says as we start walking again towards the castle. The people greeting Fionna as we walked by. We got to the castle and I stop.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" she asks.

"No but I do have two questions."

"Ask away then," Fionna says turning around to face me.

"One, how old are you? And two, how old is PG?" I question.

"I'm 14 and Gumball is 18," she states simply. "How old are you?"

"I'm 17."

"Cool! That has got to be so awesome!"

"If you say so," I laugh. "Are we going in or are we just going to stand here?" Fionna says nothing and walks up the stares as I follow behind. As she opens the door I see a guy that has to be the prince.

"Hey there PG," Fionna says waving at him as he looks over. 'So he is pink.'

"Hello there Fionna," Gumball walks over looking at me. "And who might you be?"


	2. The Mind Take Over

**KAGOME55678: OMG I DIDNT EXPECT TO GET 3 REVIEWS! THAT JUST MADE ME SO HAPPY! SO I MADE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU AND HERE IT IS!**

**RECAP: "Hello there Fionna," Gumball walks over looking at me. "And who might you be?"**

"TALKING"

'THINKING'

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE MIND TAKE OVER**

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. You must be Prince Gumball," I say politely looking him straight in the eyes. 'I wonder if he tastes like gum.' I think laughing mentally.

"Yes, I am Prince Gumball. May I ask how you know my name?" I say nothing and look over at Fionna as a clue. When he got the hint, the bridge of his nose turned a dark pink. 'I'm going to have to get these two together.'

We kept talking for a while then I see something red and black speed by us.

"Who is that?" I ask Fionna as she sighs.

"That's Marshall Lee," Gumball spoke up as the figure sped by us again, though I blocked him from going any faster. I guess it's a good thing that I fought demons.

I grab him by his shirt making him stop.

"That is getting a bit annoying you know," I state coldly. I drop him and walk to stand next to Fionna.

"Wha-? How the hell did you do that?!" Marshall shouts stomping his way over to me and Fionna.

"I worked with demons before," I look right at him. 'What is with the dark aura around him?'

"Ha! A human like you working with demons and being able to stop the Vampire King!" Marshall laughed. "I wonder what kind of demons they were."

I roll my eyes and walk to the door. Vampire king my ass, he may have the bite marks and gray skin but that is nothing to what I have seen. I felt a gust of wind from behind me.

"Don't even think about it," I state without looking back.

**~MARSHALL'S POV~**

I don't understand this girl. She looks as though she could kill you with a glare, but she hold kindness. Something that I probably won't get from her anytime soon. Though I have to get on her good side if I don't want to fight her.

Though I do feel like messing with her. Fionna could help with some ideas when she gets to know the girl.

"Wait up!" I yell at her as I run up to her. She looks back at me with a kind but deadly smile. "I don't know your name."

'Why didn't I run?'

"My name should be of an importance to a King like yourself, Marshall Lee."

"Well I want to know your name, if that's not a problem." Her smile becomes very kind and her eyes sparkle. 'Did I say something?'

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. Sorry for earlier," she rubs the back of her neck. Something in her clicked and she went to a scowl.

"It's fine, really. I'm just not use to having another human around," I laugh to lighten up the mood.

"Is Fionna the only human here?" she asks with the spark back in her eyes. A spark of interest. I nod to her and start walking away. 'Dammit! Why am I walking when I can be floating?!'

I feel a small tug on my sleeve, making me stop.

"Umm," she was hesitant. "could we walk back together?" A small blush adored her cheeks. 'I should try and make her blush more often. She looks cute with her cheeks like that.'

"Sure," I say with a smirk. "By the way, nice outfit. Though it could use some red in it." I see her blush get brighter. "Yea like that."

"Marshall I swear-" she began then I cut her off.

"Swear what?" I tease. She then lets go of me and walks ahead. "Hey it's just a joke Kagome." Said girl looks back with a evil smile that could scare the Ice Queen.

"Oh I know Marshall. Let me just think of a punishment to give you."

"Ha! Like you could." I float over to her. In her backpack was a red clothe. I take it out seeing that it's tank-top. 'So she does have red.'

"Put it back," she growled looking at me. I rose my hand high sticking my tung out at her. She jumped up to grab it but I floated higher. "To bad. I was going to put that on." I blush at a thought. 'Dude you just meet her. Don't think like that!'

She jumped up again and caught the shirt.

"Why are guys so easy to distract?" she mindlessly asked.

"I wasn't distracted!" I bite back as she rolled her eyes at me.

**~KAGOME'S POV**~

I walked away and into the castle seeing Fionna and Gumball just talking, though Fionna was a little red in the face. 'I wonder what they are talking about.' As I close the door behind me, I catch the two's attention.

"Oh your back," Fionna smiles. "You look as though you could use a lighter outfit to wear." I just nod at her and she walks me out of the castle and to her house.

As we enter I start to pout. 'Does no one pay for anything around here? Lucky bastards.'

Fionna and I walk though the door and are greeted by a cat.

"Ooh, Fionna who is this lovely thing that you brought?" the cat asks.

"This is Kagome, I just meet her today." Fionna answered. I just felt out of place for some reason, not being able to get that damned vampire out of my mind.

"What a lovely name! I'm Cake by the way," the cat now known as Cake flirts.

"It's nice to meet you."

Cake and Fionna start talking about Cake's boyfriend Monochromicorn, or something. I wasn't sure. I sit down on their couch, still thinking of when I am going to see Marshall again. The guy has really took control of my mind.

That's it, I'm going to kill him! 'Though he is really cute.'

"Kagome?" Cake asks getting my attention. "Why are you blushing?"

* * *

**BTW IM GOING TO DO A VOTE FOR EITHER GUMBALL OR FLAME FOR FIONNA :D **

**~NYA**


	3. Marshall Lee

"TALKING"

'THINKING'

**RECAP:"Kagome?" Cake asks getting my attention. "Why are you blushing?"**

**CHAPTER 3**

**MARSHALL LEE**

"What?!" I try not to snap. "I'm not blushing!" I look away as Cake walks up and grabs my chin making me look at her.

"Who are you thinking about?" she whispers with a knowing look in her eyes. "You can tell me anything." She's a talking cat that understands relationships and crushes. I should probably tell her. Though I don't know how to talk about it, I don't even know what I feel right now.

I miss picking on Inuyasha, laughing at Miroku, talking with Sango, and I have only been gone one day. I have to get it out though I doubt that I can get back to Sango and the others.

"Hey, umm, Kagome," Fionna pips up. "I have some clothes that you can use if you don't want to wear what you have on." I nod to her and she leads me to her closet. She has every color of every item. I looked at what she is wearing, seeing that its all blue. I was looking at this one skirt. Black. It would go great with the tank that I have.

I could feel her smile at me as I grab it. "We're the same size," I smile. A 14 and 17 year olds have the same size hips. That's good I guess.

I went into the bathroom and got changed. Coming out I saw Fionna half way out the window talking to someone. 'Who the hell is she talking to?'

"Dude, I'm busy right now," Fionna says.

"With what?" the other voice questions. 'Is that Marshall?'

"It's none of your business, Marshall!" Fionna snaps. I walk over to her and place my hand on her solider.

"Is everything ok?" I ask looking at Fionna only.

"Oh. So this is where you went," Marshall laughs. I glare at him, making him shiver and I laugh. "Shut it."

"No," I say with a smirk. "Your scared of me."

"Kagome I swear," Marshall starts as Fionna walks out of the room laughing.

"You swear what? What could you possibly do to me?"

"Something like this," he picks me up and fly's off. We get to a cliff and he puts me down.

"So, did that shut you up?" Marshall asks. It was like being on Kilala but being held with arms around you. It was awesome, though I do feel a little dizzy.

"That was," I start to say then put my hand on my head falling back. "just amazing." He catches me and puts his hands on my waist. "Getting touchy are we?" I ask seductively.

**~MARSHALL'S POV~**

"Just amazing." I see her fall back. Thinking of nothing else , I catch her and keep my hands on her waist. It felt right to have her close to me.

"Getting touchy are we?" she asks. 'Damn her!' She starts turning around, my hands never leaving her waist. There was a small blush on her cheeks.

"Blushing are we?" I chuckle as I look at her eyes. I could help but to blush. Her eyes were beautiful, a bright blue with a silver ring around the pupil. We just stared at each other for awhile. I could feel my blush get darker as the minutes past by.

"Well your one to talk," she teased. She was taunting me in more ways in one. Her full red lips were just calling to meet mine. 'Why am I thinking like this?!'

"Marshall, why are you licking your lips?"

**~KAGOME'S POV~**

"Marshall why are you licking your lips?" I ask innocently. He stops and come closer. I could feel his hot breath on me, our lips just centimeters apart. "Marshall?"

**~MARSHALL'S POV~**

"Marshall?" she whispers. I couldn't control myself, just the thought of her lips against mine was intoxicating. My arms wouldn't listen to me as they snaked their way around her waist, holding her in place. She stiffens to my touch as if she is scared. We left the ground slowly. She starts to relax, though we are still nose to nose.

The adrenaline was rushing through my veins. I want to kiss her but I don't know how she will react. There was just something about her, something that is pulling me in.

**~KAGOME'S POV~ **

The blush on his cheeks was darkening. We were moving to somewhere but I couldn't tell where. The sun is setting and our noses were touching. I could tell he was thinking something along the lines of contact, not that I didn't want it to happen. He started to close the space.

"Kagome?" a bright bubbly male voice came. "What are you doing with that boy?" I look over to the source of the voice.  
"Why? Does it bother you, Gumball?" I ask sarcastically as Marshall laughs lightly.

"No, it doesn't. I just came to here to get you for a party that I have planned." Gumball said with pride. "Would you be the guest of honor?"

"Is it going to be formal?" I ask. Hoping that it would be a no.

"Yes it is going to be formal. So if its not a bother, would you wear a dress?"

'I just came here a few hours ago, met a guy that is pink, a talking cat, a 14 year old girl, and a ridiculously hot vampire king. I love this place already.' I look at Marshall with mischief in my eyes.

"I'll go," I start and hear a sigh of relief come from Gumball. "but only if Marshall comes as well." I look at their shocked faces, trying to look innocent. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You want him to come?" Gumball asks as I nod. "Then you should both get ready. It starts in two hours."

* * *

KAGOME55678: HEY THERE GUYS! I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS ONE! BTW I WAS HOPING TO GET SOME REVIEWS FOR YOU AND SUCH

1 review= 1month

2 review= 3 weeks

3 review= 2 weeks

4 reviews= 1 week

THANKS BYE! ~NYA


	4. Looking at the Dresses and More

**KAGOME55678: WOW OMG I DIDNT REALLY EXPECT TO GET 5 REVIEWS SO QUICKLY! I'M JUST REALLY HAPPY TO KNOW THAT YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY OF MINE! BUT YOU DONT WANT TO HEAR ME TALK, YOU WANT TO READ THE CHAPTER! SO HERE YOU GO!**

"TALKING"

'THINKING'

**RECAP:"****You want him to come?" Gumball asks as I nod. "Then you should both get ready. It starts in two hours."**

**CHAPTER 4**

**LOOKING AT THE DRESSES AND MORE **

**~KAGOME'S POV~**

After Gumball leaves I couldn't help but laugh. "T-that was t-to much!" I tighten my grip on Marshall and bury my head in his shoulder.

"Umm, what was too much?" he asks. I ignore his question and lessen my laughter.

"We should get ready for the party you know."

"Yea that's a good idea." Marshall takes us back to Fionna and Cake again. I knock on the door and Fionna answers it.

"Where did you go?!" She asks with fake madness in her voice. I laugh and Marshall lets go of me.

"Well at least someone has taken a liking to me," I sarcastically answer back.

"Oh, honey, a lot of people have and even more have heard about you," Cake chimes in as I look in her direction.

"Do pray tell," curiosity lacing my voice.

"Well for starters," Fionna starts. "Gumball wont stop talking about you."

"And the Ice Queen has been asking about you," Cake laughs.

"Oh I have to get ready for the party," I mumble. "You should too Marshall." I walk away and grab my backpack, heading to the bathroom. Something moved.

"What is in there?" I ask to no one.

"Meow."

"Kilala is that you?"

"Meow!" a cream and black fur ball jumps out of my bag and onto me. "Thank Kami that I'm finally out of that cursed bag."

"Umm, Kilala?" I ask with shock.

"Yes I know that I talked. You're the only one that can understand me though." I nod and pull out a ball gown. It is black tube top that is gathered and the right side. "I see that you still have the gown that Sesshomaru gave you."

"Yes, I do. Why wouldn't I have something from my Aniki?" I ask putting it on. I walk out soon after that purposely forgetting lipgloss. I hide in the hallway listening to Gumball and Cake talk.

"Are they done yet?" Gumball asks.

"I would believe so, but you know how girls are," Cake came in laughing.

"I hope they hurry," he starts. "I cant have Kagome getting a ride from that boy," whispering the last part.

"I could give you a ride, Kagome," Kilala whispers to me as I nod. Footsteps sounded lightly behind us. Turning around I saw Fionna. She was in a white gown that was the twin of mine, the one that Sesshomaru told me about. 'I hope that it doesn't get ripped.'

"Kagome?" Fionna asks as I shush her. "What are you doing?" I call her over to hear the rest of the conversation of Cake and Gumball.

". . . I'll go and check on them," Cake laughs as she walks towards us. I run back into the bathroom as Fionna runs backwards and slows to walk forward again to make it look like she just came out. 'Good thing that I forgot my lipgloss,' I laugh. Then a knock comes to my ears.  
"Yes? Who is it?" I ask trying not to sound guilty.

"Its Marshall. Are you done?"

"Meow!" Kilala answers for me as I hide a laugh.

"What is that?" Marshall asks as I come out. My hair straight and very little eyeliner on.

"Yes I am ready. But the question is are you?"

"Nice to see you in a dress," he mocks.

"Same goes to you Mr. Tux," I laugh back as we walk back to the living room and find Gumball still talking with Cake but Fionna was there as well. Gumball spots us.

"So Kagome," Gumball starts. "Do you want to ride with me or the so called 'King'?" he points to Marshall. I was silent. "Its your choice."

"Neither," I state. "I have my own ride but thanks for the offer," laughing I pet Kilala. "Well I'll see you at the party Gumball." I walk out the door grabbing Marshall.  
"I thought you said that you have a ride," he says confused.

"Yes I know what I said but I want you to come with me." Kilala jumps off my shoulder.

"Really?" he asks skeptically. "You want me to come with you?"

"What I cant have a friend with me?" I pout then look at Kilala. "You ready to go Kilala?" I ask as she transforms.

**~MARSHALL'S POV~**

"You ready to go Kilala?" Kagome asks as the said cat transforms. The cat, now named as Kilala, was engulfed with flames, stepping out as a saber tooth feline. Kagome just happily jumps on like it was normal.  
"Are you going to float or get on?" Kagome's voice calls.

"I'll get on," I state as I lightly hop on.

"You might want to hold onto me," she laughs as she grabs my hands, pulling me forward. I wasn't ready for her to pull me so I fell forward, my head landing on her shoulder. "Well it looks like you weren't ready." I scoot closer to her, my head never leaving its place on her shoulder.  
She twines her fingers with mine and pulls my arms again but wrapping them around her waist. Blushing, I don't do anything. When she lets go of my hands I pull her into my lap.  
"Are you doing that on purpose?" she asks almost stuttering.

"We should get to the umm, party."

* * *

KAGOME55678: THE VOTING IS STILL UP FOR THE FIONNA PAIRING BTW! AND HERE ARE THE LINKS TO THE DRESSES ( )

KAGOME: art/Black-Swan-Odile-308198276

FIONNA: art/White-Swan-Odette-306576159

PAIRINGS SO FAR:

KAGOME/MARSHALL

FIONNA/?

INUYASHA/KIKYO (later in the story)

FLAME PRINCE/?

PRINCE GUMBALL/?

LUMPY SPACE PRINCE/? (should i even put him in?)

**AND FOR THE REVIEWS:**

**1 REVIEW=1 MONTH**

**2 REVIEWS= 3 WEEKS**

**3 REVIEWS= 2 WEEKS **

**4 REVIEWS= 1 WEEK**

**5+ REVIEWS= RIGHT AWAY :D **

**~Nya**


	5. Super Sorry

Hi there my beloved people! I'm really, really sorry that i havent been updating recently! My internet went away and now i only have certain days on to when i can get wifi. but i am working on my storys right now so please dont hate me! and i know that i have other storys to work on but i have a new story that is a crossover between inuyasha and fruits basket if you want to look for it =^.^= i will have it up in a few days! well i will have the next chapter for each of my stories soon ok?

you guys should send me some ideas to do for this cuz im really stumped on what to put. -_-


End file.
